


Endless

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lucky 13 to a certain someone. I wrote and posted this elsewhere a while ago, but not many people saw it. If you did, yes, I'm the original author and I've made some slight revisions.
> 
> And eh, before you read this know that Bern/Lambda is my favorite canon couple ever. Maybe just my favorite 'ship' ever. This is just a fanfic. I don't see their canon relationship exactly like this... Or at least I don't want to. It's definitely not the truth, right?

Their love was endless, because their existence was endless. Lambdadelta knew the many drawbacks to this situation, but she'd built up a refuge against it all. Her magic along Bernkastel's magic, that was what made it all bearable. It definitely sounded kind of inane and sappy, but their love made this awful sort of existence fun and exciting. Lambdadelta just enjoyed being around her, and had long since stopped fretting about their circumstances. It didn't much matter that this would last forever anymore, no. On the contrary, thinking about how her fun with Bern would never end pleased her.

Of course, the situation was still ridiculously awful, but it was far easier to ignore all of that with a distraction like this. It was as perfect as it could get, spending time with someone who perfectly understood her. Bern understood both Lambdadelta's pain and what would bring her pleasure, and they were constantly playing off of each other's experiences with both. Things were the best they could get, and they were actually pretty fun besides that. "Right, Bern?" Lambdadelta said. She ran a hand through Bernkastel's hair.

Bernkastel lay still next to Lambdadelta, not showing any reaction as Lambdadelta muttered and touched her out of the blue. It was difficult to notice if she even blinked. She stared out at nothing in particular, showing no reaction to any of Lambdadelta's actions. Lambdadelta gave a slight giggle and smiled. It was just like Bern to be like this, she thought. Since they were so close, Bernkastel could be herself completely, and this sort of near-dead reaction was just like her. Though she wasn't dead, of course. Bernkastel was much cuter than any dead person could be. Even dead, she'd still be pretty cute. Lambdadelta giggled as she thought of this.

Lambdadelta then sighed happily, and now spoke directly to Bernkastel. "So, what's next? Any ideas?" Hearing this, Bernkastel finally showed a reaction, moving her eye gaze specifically away from Lambdadelta's. "Aw, Bern," Lambdadelta said, grinning as she looked at her, sweeping her love's hair away from her eyes. "Still pissed off 'cause you lost?" she asked.

Still running her hands through Bernkastel's hair, Lambdadelta already knew the answer. Bernkastel knew how to hold a grudge, and always held one in her heart for Lambdadelta side-by-side with her love for the other witch. This didn't bother the witch of certainty at all, as she had her own little playful grudge against Bernkastel herself. It made things interesting. It would give them both all the more motivation to win whatever game they were to play next.

Bernkastel gave a slight sigh, and Lambdadelta hugged her close as she did. This was quite a contrast from just before. Though she'd mostly calmed down, Bern had been _really_ angry, hadn't she? Not that Lambdadelta felt guilty at all about that. It cured the boredom that Bernkastel often complained so heavily about, didn't it? And an angry Bernkastel was pretty enticing to Lambdadelta, too. But it wasn't the only side of Bernkastel that she loved. Just sitting here, being able to calmly hold her close like this, it felt wonderful in a way.

"Let go, Lambda," Bernkastel finally spoke in a calm and controlled manner.

Lambdadelta complied, and stared happily as Bernkastel stood up. "So Bern, going to take your time to decide? Or maybe you want me to be the one to find something interesting for you?" Lambdadelta had a few ideas, but she was more than willing to let Bernkastel be the one to choose the game.

Bernkastel glanced toward the other witch momentarily, not even really looking at her, then gave a shrug as she stared back into nothing. "You'll do what you want, I suppose."

"I want to be wherever you are," Lambdadelta said, putting her hands on Bernkastel's shoulder. She recalled how Bernkastel had even smiled in the past, thinking of how Lambdadelta would be there for her anywhere she went. Bern's feelings were the same as her's, weren't they? Happy to have someone to rise above everything with.

"Oh. That." Bernkastel stared ahead blankly. Lambdadelta thought it was kind of cute, those sorts of vacant reactions were just like her Bern, weren't they? Bernkastel sighed as Lambdadelta wrapped her arms around her. The witch of miracles moved forward, standing up and shaking off the other witch's affection. "It's becoming kind of annoying, you know?"

Lambdadelta's happiness wavered slightly upon hearing this. But then she just smirked. Those reactions were like Bern, and she didn't begrudge the witch of miracles for being herself. She still loved everything about her. So Lambdadelta only giggled at the statement. "I guess so, Bern. But you'll have to just deal with me always being there for you, huh?"

Bernkastel gave a slight groan. "Are you really going to keep up with this obnoxious farce?"

"Hm?" Lambdadelta frowned as she tried to think of what Bernkastel could be referring to. Not that she hadn't lied to and misled Bernkastel before, but she wasn't doing anything like that at the moment. They were in-between games. All that was here was her and Bern's honest feelings.

"It's really bothersome, having to deal with this all the time, Lambda," Bernkastel said. Still not knowing what she was talking about, Lambdadelta waited for Bernkastel to continue. After another few moments of silence, she did. "I guess.... You could be amusing at times, but now it's just tiring to be around you or listen to you at all."

Lambdadelta still was absolutely speechless. She really couldn't believe what Bernkastel was saying. She couldn't process it at all. Bernkastel loved her, didn't she? So what she was saying now was just...

Bernkastel looked at Lambdadelta sharply. "Why don't you just leave? You're like a bothersome puppy that I always have to be careful not to kick as you run around my feet."

Lambdadelta finally had a reaction, one of anger at this kind of comparison. "What's this? I'm not your pet, Bern." Bernkastel didn't reply to this, just had a tiny smirk as she turned away. Lambdadelta narrowed her eyes as she glared at her. "Can't believe you really said something like that. It's ridiculous."

"I suppose so," Bernkastel said. "Well, you'll never have to deal with my ridiculous words again."

"Hm?" Lambdadelta raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Bernkastel, who never seemed to feel the need to apologize, but usually showed some pleasure at having gotten underneath Lambdadelta's skin. She'd take the opportunity to irritate her even more. Lambdadelta was confused at where she might be going by just coolly admitting her own wrongdoing and making a promise not to do that again.

"Right... You annoy me, I'm a disrespectful person to you, I suppose. I can't really think about it too much, it's just too boring. There's no point to continuing anything with you."

The pain from these statements was just starting to sink in to Lambdadelta's heart. No point? Weren't they holding each other together in this kind of existence? Beyond that, wasn't it just fun for the both of them? Didn't Bernkastel enjoy and appreciate the witch of certainty's certain presence by her side?

Yeah, that was how it was. These things were all the truth. Weren't they? "Bern..." Lambdadelta began. "It's not like that. Being with you, it's helped me through everything that goes along with _here_. I don't think it would be nearly as fun for me without you around. I really love you."

Lambdadelta looked for Bernkastel's reaction. She gave none at all. Bernkastel had been slightly looking Lambdadelta's way, but now turned away completely. The witch of miracles started to fade. "Bern!" Lambdadelta said. "Wait." But by the time she'd said this, Bernkastel was already gone.

Lambdadelta didn't stop looking for her. Bern was just being Bern, trolling her again, enjoying Lambdadelta fretting over not being able to find her. Soon Bernkastel would return, and they'd cuddle together. Lambdadelta looked forward to that relief, enjoying those wonderful things together again.

But as time went on, spreading to who knew how many years, that worry turned to absolute despair as she began to think that Bernkastel might never return. But she was the witch of certainty, wasn't she? Yeah, she was, and certainly her Bern would return to her. Lambdadelta held onto this thread of hope to keep her from sinking further back into hell.

Even slowing the process couldn't stop it completely. "Where are you, Bern?!" Lambdadelta shouted this into the silent sea of fragments. The empty place didn't respond. In this kind of endless sea of endless universes, there was no way Bernkastel would be found by accident without the very miracles she herself held power over.

Lambdadelta wondered where Bernkastel was right now and what she was doing. If they were together, they'd still be competing to be the most powerful witch. Did Bernkastel prefer playing with those with power far below her's? That might be true, but Lambdadelta denied it to herself. That would only make her bored, wouldn't it?

But the truth was still that Bern was out there playing either by herself or in the company of others besides Lambdadelta. The truth was that although Lambdadelta had relied on her, Bern could do well enough without her. Even though she loved Bernkastel to this great extent, it hadn't mattered at all.

As Lambdadelta tried to block the effects of another wave of pain, she came to a sudden realization. Yeah, that had been Bern's angle all along, hadn't it? In a temper-tantrum, she'd found a way to get the perfect revenge on Lambdadelta. That was all. This was all just a way to gain another victory over the witch of certainty, by reducing her to this broken-hearted state. Lambdadelta had made herself vulnerable in this way, so it was partially her fault. "Well played, Bern," Lambdadelta said.

And now that she understood at this, Bern would return to her. She would have anyway, since Lambdadelta held the powers of certainty. Even though miracles could defeat certainty.... Maybe they wouldn't in this case.

Right. She'd see Bernkastel's face again soon, or eventually, someday. And they'd pick up their fun again from where they left off. Then her endless pain would cease, and this place would be nothing like hell for her again. It could happen. Either it would, or Lambdadelta would spend the rest of her eternal existence fending off this suffering with her endless circular thinking.


End file.
